Kisses
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: The five place Raphael would only kiss, and some other...1987 verse
1. Hand

**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

"I said I am sor-"

"Shut up" Raph growled wrapping Leo's hand tightly in the bandages. Leo hissed at the upcoming burning sensation gathering in his hand. Raph ignored it and kept wrapping much to Leo displeasure.

"Can I at lea-"

"If you say one more word i'm gonna squeeze your hand" threatened Raph given Leo's hand a small squeeze before continuing wrapping his burned hands. Leo looked up at Raph hoping to meet his eyes but only met Raph's forehead. _Damn._ Leo thought as Raph kept wrapping his hand and now working up to his forearm.

"Give me your other arm" Raph commanded pointing his finger to Leo's other burnt arm. Leo without a word gave it to him. They sat in complete silence as Raph wrapped and Leo sat. When Raph was done he lets go of Leo's arm and started to put away the medical bandages.

"Thank you" said Leo looking at his wrapped arms. Raph just stood up and walked into his bathroom to put up the medical aid kit up. Leo just stayed in his place on Raph's bed daring not to get up or move.

"Hows your arm?" asked Leo watch has Raph tended to his arm wounds.

"Fine." came a sharp reply. Leo winced at how snappish the answer came back. Raph hissed as he put a cloth on his bloody swollen shoulder. Leo turned his head and looked worried when he heard the hissing noise. Standing he walked over to the bathroom.

"May I help you?" Leo asked leaning on the doorway. Raph looked down on the counter at the gauzes and other medical stuff he got out for his arm. Using the hand what wasn't currently holding a cloth soaked in alcohol on his wound, he threw the gauze at Leo. Leo who caught the gauze and walked to Raph's side. Holding down the cloth a little harder Leo began to wrap Raph's wound.

"Can we talk now?" asked Leo holding the end of raphs bandage down before pinning it.

"'Bout what?" sneered Raph making Leo look at Raph with sad eyes. Raph turned his head away making sure not to make eye contact.

"The mission" Leo said putting down the remaining gauze and pins.

"What 'bout it?" Raph snapped.

"I said I am sorry " Leo growled completely not understanding how or why Raph was being so uncooperative.

"An' I said shutda up " Raph said swiftly turning his head. Hard amber eyes meeting soft brown ones.

"I love you " blurted Leo wrapping his arms tightly around Raph.

"And I love you too" Raph whispered pulling Leo close to him and burying his face in the crook of Leo's neck.

"Don't do that eva again " Raph threatened squeezing Leo tight. Leo could help but chuckled as he buried his face in Raph chest.

"I promise " Leo smiled and he felt Raph move his hands from Leo's hips and grabbed one of Leo's bandaged burned hands. Raph slowly lifted Leo hands to his mouth and kissed Leo's hand.

"I love your hands" Raph muttered against his hand.

"I know" signed Leo snuggling closer to his brothers chest.


	2. Forehead

Leo held onto the rim of the toilet tighter as he removed more of his late dinner in the toilet. He hated this, he hated waking up needing to find the closest bathroom, or waking up not being able to breathe and having the crushing feeling. Leo took a huge breath as he felt his stomach grumble, he had no more contents left. Stumbling Leo stood on two his shaky legs. It was starting to feel as if the nightmare were getting worse, they at first had made him wake up about an hour before he normally wakes up but now he wakes up after a hour he goes to sleep. Leo walked to the sink and turned on the water and let it run. He couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare. It has been sometimes since his last nightmare, and they back then were never this bad. Leo cupped some of the water and began to wash out his mouth and brush his teeth. Oh, how he hated this, Leo then turned off the water and walked out the bathroom.

"Are ya ok?" Leo had almost jump outta his shell at the voice that came from behind him. Raph stood by the bathroom doorway as if to look he was waiting for Leo to get done, and leave the bathroom before confronting him.

"Yeah, I'm ok" lied Leo smiling sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Raph eyes study him coldly as if trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Leo smiled faded when he saw Raph just staring at him. _Shit. Did he hear me? Did i wake him? Why is he staring?_ Leo felt his paranoia override his mind.

"Are ya sure?" Raph pressed Leo snapped outta his thoughts nodded his head gently. Raph pushed off the doorway and walked up to Leo. Leo physically and mentally tensed at Raph swiftness. He went into panic mode. _Did I do something wrong? Should I just leave? What's happening? What should I d-_ Leo thoughts were cut off when he was taking in by a warm embrace. Raph hugged him close and just before he let go. He swiftly planted a kiss on Leo's forehead and as soon as he appeared he disappeared. Leaving Leo confused and yet strangely…..happy at the same time, and for quite some time Leo didn't have no more nightmares.


	3. Eyelids

Leo stared at his image in the mirror. Completely not believing what he got on his face.

More precisely. His eye

He had a black eye, and Raph was going to kill him, and then kill the person who gave it to him. Leo stared mind no able to recall him being punched his the face. When did it happen?, how did it happen? no one was close enough to hit him? or even fast enough! Leo got the cloth on the edge of the sink and turned on the water, and began to dab the black eye hissing at every little burning feeling.

He was good everything was fine. Until he heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Leo?" came a small worried voice. Mikey

 _Damn._

"Yes?" Leo called through the door. momentarily panicking forgetting he locked to door. Mikey stood by the door leaning on one foot to the other.

"The pizza's here come on and eat" Mikey yelled through the door. Leo sighed and rubbed his face he didn't want to go out there and face his brothers with this black eye. Mikey began knocking some more and harder.

"Come one, Leo! pizza getting cold" warned Mikey walking away from the door and to the kitchen. Leo quickly looked around for anything to hide his eye. After deciding to turn his mask over to hide his eye and then run to his room to get something far better than a turning of the mask. Leo poked his head out and looked around. No one was around but he could hear Mikey and Don's voice talking.

"Eh? I don't think a ninja T-Rew could defeat a shark with robotic legs and lion arms" Don pondered out loud. Taking a bite out of his pizza. Mikey only waved his thought away before giving his.

"Whatever! all the marine animal has to do is throw fire ninja stars and BOOM! they won" Mikey countered back shoving his whole pizza down his throat..

Leo slowly walked out of the bathroom being quite as can be making sure Don or Mikey didn't see him. Leo turned around and started walking toward his room until he bumped into something. Raph.

"Oh Hey! Raph" laughed Leo still keeping his voce low. Raph stared back puzzled by Leo's strange behaviour. Leo was alway the main one about eating dinner together as family, and here he was dinner ready to go and Leo running to his room?

"Well, I'm gonna head to my room so bye!" Leo smiled walking off in the direction of his room. He was almost there….almost. A hand reached out and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in a different direction. Towards Raph's room.

"No Raph i'm fi-" Leo's assuring was interrupted when he was violently shoved into Raph's room. Raph walked in right behind Leo after making sure he locked the door. LEo and Raph stood in the room uncomfortably before Raph dragged Leo into his bathroom.

"Here" Raph said pointing to the toilet seat. Leo made his way to the toilet and sat down and watched as Raph digged in his cabinets to get some towels.

"Move your mask" command Raph wetting the cloth and then walking to Leo. Leo just shook his head and put his hands over his mask. Raph rolled his eyes and reached for his hands.

"No!" shouted Leo turning his head from Raph. Raph was taken back by LEo's quick motion but waved it off as he set down the cloth on the counter. Then he reached and placed his hands on Leo's.

"Come on I won't judge" whispered Raph leaning in close to Leo's face. Leo hands slowly let go of his mask and are slowly eased in his lap. Raph kept his hand on Leo's face and over Leo's mask. Leo's lip trembled as Raph began to pull Leo's mask down slowly.

"You ok?" Raph whispered pausing as he saw Leo's lip quiver.

"Yeah" Leo muttered back biting his lip to keep it from quivering more. Raph pulled his mask down more until it was on his neck. Leo had already close his one good eye when his ask past his eyes. Raph stared down at Leo's huge black eye.

"How'd you get it?" Raph asked reaching for the cloth again. Leo shrugged his shoulder small like it was nothing.

"I don't know" Leo replied taking in a breathe as he felt a hot breathe on his swollen eye.

"Is that so?" Leo could practically feel Raph smirked. He hated that damn smirk. Raph leaned in close his left hand grabbing Leo's chin and pulling him forward when he felt Leo start to lean back. Leo released a deep breath when he felt a pair of lips gently lay on his swollen eye.

"Nice eye" Raph said sarcastically when Leo started pouting when he pulled back.

"Still better than yours" Leo comebacked smoothly hissing when Raph put the cold cloth on his black eye. Leo watched as Raph began to walk out his room.

"You're not waiting for me?" called Leo running to catch up with his brother. Rap;h only smiled an turned around smirking.

"Nope. We missed dinner, and we both know how much Mikey hates that next to you, and you still have to get that eye checked out, fearless" chuckled Raph as he open his room door and walked out Leo dragging his feet not prepared for the upcoming screaming lecture he was about to receive.


	4. Lips

**Warning cussing in Japanese. I also used google translate. I only speak english just in case you were wondering, and this has Foot!Raph**

"Raphael" Shredder's eyes meeting Raph's, anger and hatred boiling in them. "Go get the Key and that damn Eoclae" Shredder snarled at his newest recruit and then stalked off back into room with his throne. He gleefully sat and watched as the other 3 turtle and their human friend April and Casey feld from Raph.

"It feels my heart with joy to see them suffer for once and for all" chuckled Shredder as Karai stood next to him on the throne. Raph still stayed out on the roof watching as the 3 multi colored turtles run away and the two humans run along the sidewalk. Two with the Key and the other with the Ecolae. He smiled, _He loved it when they ran._

"Mikey take to key and run" yelled Don tossing the key to Mikey who fumbled a bit before getting his grip upon the key.

"What about you?" Mikey shouted back watching as Don reached in belt to take out the copy they had made. Mikey eyes went to the fake then back up at Don who nodded in encouragement. They both went their separate ways Mikey right and Don left.

"Run until you see Mrs. Strawberries billboard then make a left and run 3 building down before running into the old furnace of the old wood cucks company" Mikey whispered to himself as he ran straight still looking for the billboard. Don had told them all that there was an old company who would cut down tree cut and then burn them. It got shut down when the whole town petitioned to shut it down for it wasn't helping as they said but causing more problems as in polluting the air more than needed.

"It should be HERE!" Mikey happily qualed and made his left turn before continuing to run. He was almost there almost at the checkpoint he needed to be at when he gets there he is suppose to put it in the wood chipper and then let it get burned before Shredder could get his hands on it.

"Long way from home are we shorty?" Mikey's blood ran cold from the voice that ran from behind them. _NO, it couldn't be Leo said he took care of him_ Mikey slowly turned around to meet Raph head on smirk grazed across his features.

"N-no im right where I want to be" Mikey couldn't help but stutter. Raph reached his hand down to retrieve one of his sai's. Mikey did a huge gulp and backed away slowly as Raph walked his way to Mikey.

"Good, me too"

"Mikey should be at his spot right...now" Don stopped running and came to a halt and stopped right in his spot. HE gave Mikey and Leo their job and now he needed to do his. Don then took of his backpack and took out his computer he need to go from Mikey to start the download to the virus to the computer so he could delete that file that was saved in the Eagle's mind then he and everyone would be safe there would be no need for him being killed and/or kidnapped.

"Come one Mikey" rushed Don looked at the clock on his computer. What was taking him so long? Don stood up and watched through the quiet night there was nothing all that there was, was crickets and cars and people.

"Mikey what the she-" Don complaint was stopped when a hand popped out and covered his mouth. Don's knees gave weak when a pair of lips found their way by his ear and whispered

"He decided to take a….little _break_ "

"Reo wa, watashi wa kono koto ni tsuite yoi kanji ikemasen." the Eoclae whispered from the backpack that was currently on Leo's back.

"Oh hush you always have a bad feeling about everything" Leo hushed back as he continued to walk through the pile of trash and garbage. Did Eoclae really have to land his spaceship in a junkyard?

"Watashi wa but.. I wa hontōni hontōni warui tabun watashitachi ga matteita shouldve-kan ya nanika o motte shitte imasu."

"You always also say, it's a very bad feeling and it turns out to be nothing" signed Leo as he climbed down a pile of garbage and slide down. Eoclae just signed heavily and snuggled back into his backpack.

"Please, just let me focus" Leo ran and ran until he could at least take notice of a huge purple black spaceship. Nothing, damn Leo slowed his running and started walking and looking around. His job was it locate Eoclae's spaceship and then- _shunk!_ Leo's train of thought was interrupted when he felt something zoom past his face but still catching his cheek. Leo all of a sudden felt a burning sting from where he heard the ninja star zoom past him. Leo reached one of his hand to touch the cut fresh red crimson blood decorated his fingers.

" _Kuso._ " Leo cussed looking up at where the ninja star came from. Raph stood on a pile of trash right in front of Leo bit a little on his left.

"I do that every night" smirked Raph as he jumped down from the pile of garbage and only 10 feet from Leo. Leo subconsciously stepped back and perfectly wrapped his arms around the backpack. Raph watched Leo first movements, _to protect_. Raph smirked to himself a lot of times Leo could be so easy to read.

"Watashiniha kare o ataemasu" Raph said voice hard and solid eyes the same. Leo held the bag closer to him and shook his head. Raph growled and stretched his arm out in front of him.

"No, I'm not giving him to you" Leo repeated backing away as Raph stalked closer to him.

"Hai,-sōdesu." Raph said a little more forceful. Leo kept backing up still holding the bag. He was in no position to fight and it's wasn't in the plan if he fought now he could ruin it.

"No, im not" Leo snapped back Raph was closing in fast.

"Hai,-sōdesu." Raph mocked only 5 feet away

"NO" Leo shouted back hoping that would gain him some courage to stand up to Raph.

"Hai" Raph whispered directly in front of Leo breathe hotly blowing against his face. All of Leo recent courage leaving him all alone to deal with Raph.

"No, im not giving tawagoto *shit* to you" Leo growled back his eyes hard on Raph carefree gaze. Leo almost squeaked when Raph leaned down and cupped his chin pulling him dangerously close to the others lips.

"I love it when you cuss" Raph whispered arouse leaking through his voice. "Cuss some more"

"Jibun o seikō ni ikimasu" Leo snapped not being afraid to show his canines.

"Watashi wa anata ga saisho ni watashi to seikō moraou." Raph smirked not backing down from the challenge and also showing his canines. Which by the way were sharper and bigger than Leo's. Leo suppressed a shudder.

"Jigoku yō ni watashi wa narimasu" Leo scoffed rolling his eye at Raph's last comment. _Was that all he could think about?_ Leo thought.

"Why don't you give it to me?" Raph asked moving his hands to hold Leo's who reluctantly let go of the bag.

"You haven't done anything to earn it" Leo answered back pushing himself into Raph's bigger form.

"If you're not willing to give. I can take" Raph's eyes boring into Leo's. They both stared at each other eyes never leaving each other as they intertwined their finger together.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Leo asked

"Because it was clear it was going to be given." Raph answered leaning down to Leo's cut cheek and licking up the remaining blood. Leos breathe hitched in his throat as Raphs tongue went from tongue to down to his neck up his chin.

"Don't get too excited" Leo said blushing hard as he felt Raph's tongue stop just below Leos bottom lip.

"Im not the one who's getting excited" Raph snickered then continuing to run his tongue up past Leos and he flicked off when he met Leos snout.

"What does that me-" Leo's question was cut off when Raph's lips smacked onto his. Leo immediately let go of Raph's hand and put them on his shoulder trying to push him off but barely moving Raph. Raph smirked in the kiss and put more passion and want into it. Leo kissed back trying to move with Raph's lips not sure what else To do. Raph took notice in a flash and broke there lips apart.

"First time?" Raph asked eyes focused on Leo's face as he moved his hands to rest on Leo's waist. Leo steady shook his head yes His eyes catching the line of savila that was connecting his lips to Raphs. Raph couldn't help but chuckle and push forward to meet Leo's lips again. Leo hungrily met Raphs lips getting comfortable with this action. Until Raph felt Leo was comfortable with this then decided to take it up a notch. opening his mouth Raph swiped his tongue on Leo bottom lip. Leo gasp at the action and griped Raph shoulders harder. Raph swiped his tongue over Leo's bottom lip hoping he would get the hint to open his mouth, but only got Leo's lips being closed and trembling. Raph was about to pull away and asked what the he'll until Leo crashed them back together and Leo let his tongue swipe Raphs bottom lip. Raph was completely shocked at the Action but on the other hand this was Leo's first time. Raph waited again to feel Leo's tongue swipe his bottom lip. When he did Raph opens his mouth and caught it in between his teeth. Leo moaned it was an amazing sensation to have his tongue trapped between two pairs of teeth that keep biting them and grinding them it was hot and sexy. Raph then moved one of his hands around his waist and grabbed Leo's tail. Leo's eyes opened wide and a noise came outta him he had never heard before. Raph pushed away too smirking as he wiped his mouth.

"Heh, i made you churr" laughed Raph as Leo blushed heavily. Raph smiled and grabbed Leo's hands and removed them from his shoulder and walked backwards away from him.

"Now that I know what to do next time it'll go faster." Raph said as he picked up the backpack and swing it on his shoulder. _Next time?_ Leo thought as he watched Raph walked away with the backpack and the Eoclae in it.

"Next time" Leo whispered touching his lips where Raphs have previously been.

" _L-Leo! are you there?_ " Leo looked down in his belt and looking back up for Raph he was long gone. Leo answered

"Yes?"

" _Did he get the backpack?_ " Don asked Leo looked around and shook his head.

"Yeah. He took it" Leo told Don

" _Ok, we're waiting back at home for you_ " Don said before his line went dead. Leo sighed heavily and then turned around. _Next time…...hopefully next time i'll have my brother back_. Leo thought as he headed to the junkyard exit.

 **I am one who doesn't really like translation at the end of stories. I honestly like it better not knowing what they say, because for me it seems** _ **hotter**_ **for me not to know. Makes me wonder, and daydream of what they say, and it also says that something is going on and only the characters and author now and the reader does not. But if you don't like it** _ **MAYBE**_ **i'll add translations….maybe…..just let me know.**


	5. Nose

"I got some soup" Raph said as he walked in Leo's room and sat by his bed. Leo opened his eyes and smiled some.

"Thanks" croaked Leo his voice had been sore for quite some time and he's been drinking tea to help it but it seems as if it only makes it worse. Raph smiled back and set the soup down next to him.

"Can you move?" asked Raph as he watched Leo try to sit up on his elbows. Leo smirked as he sat up right and reached for the bowl of chicken soup.

"Yes I can move so you can leave now" Leo said as he took a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Raph chuckled and sat down right next to Leo in his small dresser.

"What?" Asked Leo spoon still in mouth. Raph smiled and leaned in close to Leo's mouth. Using his hand to push the spoon outta the way. Raphs lips we're only a fingernail away before Leo shoved Raph away. Still not spilling any of the soup on him. He then carefully put the soup back down in it's original spot on his dresser.

"What the shell Leo!" Shouted Raph sitting up. Leo just covered his mouth and blushed.

"I'm sick" mumbled Leo eyes going elsewhere from meeting Raph's gaze.

"Yeah?" Raph repeated confusion and irritation written all over his features.

"Because I'm sick! and if you kiss me then you'll get sick" whispered Leo blushing even harder. Raph started at Leo for a while before his irritation and confusion being replaced with love and humor.

"Well then, I'll just find another place to kiss you" muttered Raph leaning in close to Leo neck. Leo closed his eyes tightly waiting for a kiss on his neck. Raph took the opportunity to grab Leo's hand that were covering his mouth, and kiss his nose dead on, and with that he left leaving Leo there. Leo opened his eyes widely and stared at the door Raph disappeared behind not to long ago. Smiling Leo rubbed his nose where Raph kissed.

"Just wait till I'm better then you can kiss my lips as much as you want" snickered Leo pulling his covers up and laying down.


	6. Calf

**Foot!Raph AU**

His whole leg throbbed, and all because of this cut (gash) on his calf. That now prevents him from walking, standing, etc. of any type of movement forbidden if it will cause pain. Leo pulled himself with his arms in the shadowed area between the two crates he was stuck behind. Leo tried to even his rapid breathe so he could hide better maybe if he was silent and stayed still Raph would pass him. Leo turned his right leg to look at the gash the blood now soaked the cloth he had tied over his leg, now he just prayed it didn't started bleed when Raph came by.

"I know you're here" A voice echoed through the silent dock Leo's heart speed up while his blood ran cold. Leo heard feet slam on the wooden docks then one before the other. Leo swifted silently into the shadows until his back met a corner. Leo listened as Raph's foot set top nearer closer and closer until Leo's was afraid his heart would jump out of his chest and run back home leaving his body for Raph to take.

"This would be easier if you just told me where you are" Leo could already see the smirk on Raph's lips oh how he wanted to slap it off.

"Leonardo" Leo loved it now more than ever, when this Raph called his name instead of his brother. When this Raph said it, it was filled with want, love, need and pure hate all to form one name to describe one person. Leo tried to blend in with the boxes feeling as if he was failing horribly. Raph now was closer.

"You won't like it when i find you so it's better to come out yourself" Leo laughed to himself, if anything it WAS better when Raph found him because it would get Loe's blood pumping and running and nobody could do that like Raph could. Leo went all silent when Raph step right in front of him. Leo stayed still in the darkness only thing he heard was his heart beating in his chest. Raph turned his back to Leo looking around before a smirk graced his lips then he kept walking forward. Leo stayed in his place and stayed silent as he listened to Raph's foot steps grow farther and farther. Letting out his breath he smiled and laughed to himself Raph was gone…

Or so he thought Leo suddenly saw a knife and chain wrapped around his wounded leg and yank him from his spot and out into the open dock. Leo was left underneath a dock lamp, and the moonlight, Leo groan and reached for the knife and chain he gently pulled out the short knife that buried itself in Leo's leg. Leo hissed at the new cut.

"Told you you wouldn't like it if i found you" Came a deep strong voice Leo ignored the voice and the person it belong to he then began unchaining himself. _And just as i always say it's better when you come after me_ Leo thought to himself. When Leo finally got the chain off he calmly stood up, Leo heard a growled and Raph stepped out in front of Leo.

"Move Raphael, i gotta go home" Leo commanded sternly ignoring the horrible pain building up in his leg. Raph growled yet again at his full name being used. Leo just rolled his eyes and was gonna turn around before he was forced to the dock floor. Something cold and sharp was pressed against his neck Looking straight up at his attacked Raph stared down want and hate filled his eyes. raph swiftly pulled the knife away from Leo's neck.

"You know I don't like being commanded around" Raph whispered hotly against Leo's lips "And you know I HATE it when i'm ignored" Raph pressed his lips to Leo's in a firm demanding way. Leo moaned heavily and kissed back but kept his hands at his sides. Raph broke the kiss and stared down at leo before he just sat on his chest. Leo _off_!ed and glared back Raph knew he was too heavily for Leo to handle. Raph looked back at the wound he made on Loe's leg

"I like this one" Raph smiled Leo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't like how you gave it to me" Leo snapped

"Well maybe if you didn't run and get me all hyped it wouldn't of happen..well it wouldn't be this deep" Raph snapped back Leo finally using his hands he place them on Raph's shoulders pushing gently.

"No. Seriously I gotta get home, it's burning" Leo said wince when Raph stood off of him and walked around him and crawled between his legs

"No, seriously. Stop commanding me around" Raph mocked pushing Leo down with one of his hands while the other lifted the injured leg up. Leo turned his head to the side as he felt Raph's breathe on it. It hurts, but in a very good pleasurable way.

" _Gah!_...Raph!" Leo cried when he felt Raph's thick tongue graxed over it it hurted but Raph alway made bad things feel better. Raph smirked and let his tongue grazed over it again but this time slower. Leo shuddered under Raph's touch.

"Raph!" Leo was now trying to push up on his elbows only to get pushed back down by Raph's other hand that was placed on his chest.

"Just chill and relax, Babe" Leo stuttered in a breathe.

" _Ah!…_." Leo crossed his arms over his face to cover his eyes. He was always embarrassed when Raph made him act like this.

"Feels good huh?" Raph asked watching as Leo whimpered but didn't answer. smiling Raph open his mouth and nibbled at the wound. Leo cried out and uncovered his eyes to meet Raph lust driven orbes.

" _Ah!_ Yes!" Leo cried again when Raph bit again then licked it. Leo suddenly Leo felt Raph's weight and the arms holding his leg up gone. Looking down he saw Raph standing over him some of Leo's blood on his bottom lip. Raph's thick, dark pink, tongue appeared through Raph's pale lips, the tongue swiped at the blood then disappeared back in his mouth. Leo blushed heavily as Raph held out his arms Leo relectacingly grabbed them and wince when Raph help him up.

"I really gotta go or Shredder's gonna bitch about me, non stop" Raph sighed was he made sure Leo was able to stand well "Want me to walk you home? or carry you" Raph asked his once proud frame exchanged with concern and fear. Leo smiled

"I'm fine you go back" Raph smiled and kissed Leo's cheek Raph smiled at Leo then Raph slowly bent down. Leo watched as Raph stopped right where Leo's 'friend' lived both froze for a second. Raph looked up and in Leo's fearful eager eyes. He slowly reached for Leo's Injured leg then dropping his head he kissed the wound and mumble a ''I'm sorry'. Leo then was left alone by himself just him, the lamp, and moon.

 **Only because ya'll wanted more.**


	7. Cheeks

It was a quick smooth motion that most people would've missed but if you were a well trained ninja it would have been a sloppy unplanned movement with many defaults, but to Leo it caught him be surprise.

"Raph!" Leo cried out holding his cheek that had just had a kiss on top of it. Raph smiled and kissed his cheeks again, making sure the secound was as sloppy and clumsy as the first.

 **sorry this was very very short but it was all i got U/u/U.**


	8. Face

"Leo!" Leonardo paused his daily routine to see what the commotion was about he heard his name shouted for the last 15 minutes on and off. Leonardo shouted 'what?' and waited for a response and when he got none he continued his work. Well this time he stopped, set his swords down, and walked towards the dojo doors.

"Wha-?" Leonardo opened the door and his one syllable word was cut short when a pair of hands grabbed him by the sides of his face and a pair of lips landed everywhere on his face. When Leonardo pulled back his face beet red Raphael was already heading to his room, wishing everyone a goodnight. Michelangelo and Donatello had their back to him when they said goodnight, and everything before, the Syfy monster movie marathon was on. Master Splinter was busy in kitchen to notice his disciples.

* * *

"LEO!" Leonardo stood ontop the table and picked up the barrel and threw it at the group of Foot Soldier running his way. Raphael was about 10 feet away, Leonardo figured he could've made, sure there was 34 foot soldiers…..and counting, Bebop and Rocksteady. He figured he could make it to Raphael, Raphael would pull him up and then they would go out the window, simple enough?

Leo moved quick dodging the foot clan's sloppy attack and using Bebop and Rocksteady as leverage until he landed right upto the walkway by Raphael.

"Took you long enough" Raphael snickered and grabbed Leonardo's hand pulling him off to where the van was waiting for them outside the building.

"Well things take time when you don't have help" Leonardo snickered back, Raphael stopped and brought Leonardo into his chest.

"Yeah, well you know how to work quickly without help" Leonardo pouted at the comment even as Raphael leaned forward to kiss every inch of Leo's face. After hearing a van horn honking (and Bebop and Rocksteady 'aaaawwww ing in the background) did they pull apart and Raphael continue to pull Leonardo by his arm to the window.

* * *

It was in the dead middle of winter and Leo was still in bed, he usually was able to get out of bed and move around towards the middle of the winter then he takes a 3 day 'nap' just to stay up for 2 days. But Leonardo guess that this winter hit harder than Donatello expected. Leonardo being forced to stay in bed woke up just to go to sleep, everything blurring together. Even the green blob that was making it's way...fast towards Leonardo. Leonardo wanted to get up and protect himself but he felt druggish. The green blob muttered something then moved closer to Leonardo. Leonardo moaned as the blob then laid in bed next to him and wrapped around him.

"Leonardo?" He heard a whisper and then something warm and large touch his face, Leonardo hummed in content as he leaned into the touch.

"Good you're up" Leonardo opened his eyes more until they were half way opened. He heard a chuckle and a kiss on his nose.

"Donatello said you would be out of it for awhile" Leonardo wanted to laugh with Raphael but everything felt heavy. As Leonardo began to doze off, Raphael laughed and kissed all over Leo's face before leaving the blue clothed turtle alone. He wasn't worried, he'll see Leo In a day or two. There was no rush.

 **FYI I'm gonna take down 'Broken' and 'You ain't shit' so i can redo them because i feel i can make them better! Don't worry they won't change** _ **name**_ **and i'll try not to change the** _ **story,**_ **their would be tiny changes to story plot but nothing big….. So if it goes down and comes back up it's the remastered!...i love angst….**


End file.
